


Goût de fraise

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Basé sur un dessin de Curleebunnee, Bisou sur la joue, Fraise, Gen, Les bons plans de Rapido, Razmo se fait avoir à chaque fois, ou pas?, À vous de juger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Razmo a fait quelque chose à manger et Rapido veut goûter.
Relationships: Rapido & Razmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Goût de fraise

**Author's Note:**

> Sur Twitter, j'ai proposé aux fans d'écrire un petit truc autour de leurs dessins alors je l'ai fait là avec le dessin du petit Lu: https://twitter.com/curleebunnee/status/1235306468347383808

Rapido entendit Razmo passer rapidement en riant mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se tourner vers lui, le petit rat s'était déjà précipité vers la cuisine. Il haussa les épaules et continua de lire son magazine, allongé confortablement sur son fauteuil. Quoi que son pote ait en tête, si c'était à manger il y aurait le droit à un moment où un autre. Et puis, son magazine était cool, il y avait pleins de bons conseils pour se muscler encore plus – et il lisait ces articles pour se muscler lui-même seulement, pas pour mater les muscles.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit une odeur étrange, fruitée et plutôt agréable venir de la cuisine et se rendit compte que son petit Raz ne l'avait toujours pas appelé pour manger... et puis il avait faim aussi. Il laissa son magazine tomber au sol et se glissa jusqu'à la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il pourrait voler au plus petit. Il se glissa discrètement jusque dans son dos et se pencha légèrement pour regarder par dessus son épaule.

«Tu fais quoi, petit chef?»

Il pouvait voir que l'autre avait retenu un son de surprise – ce qui l'amusa – et qu'il se pencha soudainement sur son plat. Ça, c'était très intéressant. Il sourit grandement et glissa sa queue sous le bras du plus jeune pour le faire se retourner sur lui-même. Le plus petit avait clairement préparé de quoi manger parce qu'il avait de la nourriture sur lui à cause du fouet électrique qu'il avait accidentellement dû mettre trop fort étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais réparé correctement. Razmo cuisinait bien mais il faisait toujours de sacrés dégâts au passage.

«Allez mon petit Raz, dis-moi ce que tu fais.

-Benny a ramené des fruits, des tas de fruits, alors j'en ai volé certains et j'ai essayé de faire des trucs différents.

-Raz, on est des rats, on n'a pas à manger quoi que ce soit d'autre que du fromage.

-Ouais mais ça ne nous interdit pas de le faire pour autant. Je mange bien des pommes moi.

-Parce que t'as pas été élevé comme un rat, c'est tout.

-Tu devrais goûter quand même! C'est super bon.

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sûr, j'ai jamais tort!

-Mais bien sûr. Et t'as fait quoi? T'as du jaune partout sur la tronche.

-Des tartelettes à la fraise. Et les fraises c'est rouge bordel, apprends tes fichues couleurs.

-Je connais mes couleurs, c'est jaune.»

Razmo leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains puis le visage, s'éloignant un tout petit peu pour ne pas rester coincé entre le comptoir et Rapido.

Rapido regarda les petites tartelettes avec gourmandise.

«Je peux en prendre?

-Je croyais que les rats ne mangeaient que du fromage.

-Je suis curieux. Allez~

-Non, c'est encore brûlant.

-Alleeez~

-J't'ai dit non! Je veux pas que tu te brûles, après tu vas encore plus me faire chier.» Razmo reposa son chiffon. «Est-ce que j'en ai encore sur le visage?»

_Ouais._

Rapido allait le lui dire quand une excellente idée lui vint en tête pour pouvoir goûter un peu de ce que Razmo avait fait. Il sourit grandement, fier de son idée. Bon, il faudrait qu'il soit rapide car le petit rat était suspicieux.

«Tu sais quoi? Merci mon chouchou, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. J'attendrai que ça refroidisse.»

Il se rapprocha rapidement de Razmo, glissa ses bras sous ses aisselles et le souleva en le posant sur sa hanche puis l'embrassa sur la joue, en profitant pour goûter le petit dessert de son pote qui rougissait comme presque jamais auparavant, sa queue dressée vivement sous la surprise. Il émit un petit son de surprise, ses mains se crispant sous la surprise, mais Rapido ne le reposa pas tout de suite, amusé par sa réaction.

Quand il le reposa, Razmo était vraiment rouge et le regardait avec l'incompréhension la plus totale, ça lui donna vraiment envie de rire mais il se retint, se contentant de sourire, fier de son coup. Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres en dressant un sourcil.

«Au fait, il te restait un peu de ton truc, pour fourrer tes tartelettes là, sur la joue. Tu m'en veux pas de te l'avoir enlevé, hein mon pote? En tout cas, ça a l'air vraiment bon en effet. Hâte de voir le rendu final quand ce sera prêt. Tu me préviendras? Merci, mon p'tit Raz, t'es vraiment le meilleur.»

Il lui tapota l'épaule et quitta la cuisine rapidement avant que Razmo ne se remette de l'embrassade et ne puisse réagir.

C'était juste tellement amusant de le taquiner comme ça, il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de le voir être tout gêné – et pas seulement parce que ça le rendait adorable, de toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui le dirait à voix haute.


End file.
